dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey vs Emmet
Mickey vs Emmet is an episode of DBX, featuring Mickey from Mickey Mouse and Emmet from The Lego Movie. Interlude Disney vs Warner Bros!, who of these main heroes with similar personalities, with a girlfriend will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED ''' '''DBX! Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Emmet was walking through a city, until he saw Mickey and he already knew that Disney was a rival company of Warner Bros and that Maickey was Disney's mascot, so Emmet said. Emmet: Hey you, I found out you're the mascot of the Disney company and his company has a rivalry with Warner Bros and I'm from Warner Bros, so let's fight now mouse. Mickey: It's okay! HERE WE GOOOO!!! Fight Mickey and Emmet hit and kicked, until Emmet kicked Mickey aside and built a car. Emmet tries to run over Mickey who dodges the car and Emmet decides to get off of him. Mickey took out his Lightsaber. Mickey tries to stab Emmet, who dodges the cuts and he built a sword. Mickey and Emmet collide swords several times, until Mickey uses the Force to push Emmet to a wall. Mickey tries to stab Emmet, who dodges and stabs Mickey in the chest. Emmet: Take that! Angry, Mickey comes out of the cartoon. Emmet: Where is it? Mickey flips the frames of the camera, making Emmet humorously go to heaven and falls to the floor, until Mickey returns to the cartoon. Mickey pulls out his Keyblade, so Emmet pulls out his sword. Both clashed swords several times, until Emmet gave Mickey an uppercut. Mickey throws a bomb at Emmet, who dodges. Emmet: Phew! Mickey: Thunder! Mickey sends Emmet to a wall. Mickey: Fire! Emmed scared dodges the attack. Emmet: Narrowly! Mickey: Ice! Mickey freezes Emmet and stabs Emmet in the chest, freeling Emmet to the ice. Emmet: Ouch! Mickey: Pearl! Mickey throws balls of light at Emmet, who dodges. Mickey: Stopza! The thime froze and Mickey stab Emmet in the chest, and the time returns to normal. Mickey then tried to decapitate Emmet with his Keyblade, who quickly pulls out his sword blocking the attack and kicks Mickey aside, releasing the key from Mickey's hands and Emmet stabed him with his key and threw it away. Mickey: Ahhh, come on! Angry, Mickey takes out the Magic Paintbrush and tries to melt Emmet with the Thinner, who dodges. Mickey: Oh hell no! Mickey decides to use the Sorcerer's Hat. Mickey creates several plant monsters, but Emmet uses his Jackhammer, killing the plant monsters. Mickey: Oh no! Mickey throws fireballs at Emmet, who dodges and decides to use his Construct-O-Mech. Mickey: What is that! Emmet: Is a Construct-O-Mech! Mickey tries to throw fire at Emmet who dodges and then Emmet throws a Wrecking Ball to Mickey in the face knoking him down. Mickey then wished that the Construct-O-Mech disappeared, making it disappear from the reality. Mickey: Ha, ha! Angry, Emmet builds a large hammer, hitting Mickey with him on a wall. Mickey decides to transform in Super Mickey. Mickey: It's time to finish this! Emmet takes out the Danger Gloves. Emmet: Yea! Mickey and Emmet hit and kick, until Mickey lifts a building, trapping Emmet in rubble. Then Emmet came out of the rubble but saw Mickey flying, charging against him scaring Emmet, but Mickey went back to his normal form. Mickey: Oh no! Emmet used the Danger Gloves, hitting Mickey several times to a wall and Emmet punched Mickey in the stomach with his Jackhammer, killing him. "K.O." Emmet ran after killing him. Results The winner of this DBX is: EmmetCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights